


Partners

by Peasantlock



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantlock/pseuds/Peasantlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

Thorin is going to kill his boss and Bilbo knows it, just like he knows everything else about him, because Thorin can’t hold a secret for shit.

“He’s just such an Ass” he says, taking a swig from the cheap beer bottle “do you know all my friends have been on the chopping block!? _My brother_ even! It used to be a family owned company! Not to mention the _hoarding_ , what’s with that anyways, all that money just sitting in an account somewhere while our wages go down.” Bilbo sighs and sips his plain orange juice or, virgin screwdriver, if you will. “It makes him unpleasant for sure but still not enough to warrant his death Thorin.” The comment gets him a frown.

“No, perhaps not, but paying off the mob with the money he doesn’t hoard IS.” And Bilbo really doesn’t have anything to say to that. A pause ensues and he sighs again, knowing far too well where this is heading.

”I can’t bail you out of _murder_ this isn’t a bar fight we’re talking about its first degree! Thorin you can’t bloody go around killing people!”

“Exactly, I’m going to have to be smart about it. Make it look like an accident or something” He’s stroking his beard, says it makes him look smarter but Bilbo thinks that when you know he’s really not it looks more like a parody.

“Thorin, you can’t be smart about anything. Your go-to strategy is kicking down the door and hoping for the best. Honestly I have a much better option for you.”

He bristles. “What would that be? And if you say give up Bilbo I swear…”

“ _Of course not!_ I’m saying I’m going to help you.”


End file.
